


Planning for the Future

by IEA1128



Series: Black Clover: Future Fics [4]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, engagement ring - Freeform, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEA1128/pseuds/IEA1128
Summary: Asta, Noelle, and Mimosa all get together, and discuss upcoming preparations for the next few months, while they get some stress off their shoulders... Twoshot. LEMON INSIDE, KIDS LEAVE.
Relationships: Asta & Black Bulls Ensemble, Asta/Mimosa Vermillion, Asta/Noelle Silva, Asta/Noelle Silva/Mimosa Vermillion
Series: Black Clover: Future Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Asta & Noelle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, but I've reworked this twoshot, because the OG concept wasn't working, then I had to move, and then I had to pay attention to work, and classes, but, no worries, I'm back, and I got a brand-new laptop! Woo-hoo! Anyways, let's go!
> 
> WARNING: This work contains suggestive language and descriptions of scenes of a sexual nature. You've been warned.

6 Weeks after the skirmish in the Spade Kingdom, and generally, for the Bulls, at least, life was completely uneventful. Well, all except for one couple.

“I can’t wait until I get to see you!” Asta cooed in a baby voice, rubbing Noelle’s belly, which the Silva princess blushed heavily. “We’re going to have so much fun together when you come out! I’ll play with you every single day I’m with you!”

The couple was looking though a book of baby names, in order to prepare for their upcoming child. However, Asta had gotten a bit… preoccupied.

“Asta, honey, I know you’re excited, and believe me, I am too.” Noelle put her hand on her boyfriend’s head. “But we need to pick out a fitting name for our child. The faster we get this out of the way, we can get the challenging stuff out of the way.”

Asta sat up straight, asking, “What challenging stuff?”

“Well, for starters, we need a house of own, but I think I can convince by brother for that, and we’ll need supplies, like diapers, a crib, nursery, not to mention a ton of books in order to know what the hell we’re doing…”

“Okay, the other stuff, I get, but why would we need a house?” Asta asked, putting his hand on his chin. “We could raise him here, right at the base!”

“And you think that Luck trying to fight her, Yami staring her down, and potentially being scarred for life by Gordon would be best for her?” Noelle asked, with a completely flat tone.

After roughly 10 seconds of contemplation, the Vice Captain responded, “Yeah, let’s get a house.”

“Good boy.” Noelle ruffled Asta’s hair. “Now, let’s get back to it.” Noelle opened up the book once more, picking out a random name. “How about… ah! Nadine! According to this, it means “full of hope”! That’s a good name, isn’t it?”

“Sounds kind of plain, doesn’t it?” Asta spoke.

“Okay.” Noelle huffed, turning the page. “In that case, how about we call our baby… Nero? Like we called Secre, remember?”

“Yeah, but then we’d have 2 Neros.” Asta responded.

“How about Nico, then?”

“Sounds too similar to yours.” Asta was now bouncing a ball (which he had inexplicably obtained in two seconds) against a wall out of boredom.

“It does-“ Noelle began to argue, but decided against it. “Then, Nicoline!”

“No way.”

“Neville!”

“No.”

“Nishant!”

“Is that even a real name?”

Noelle huffed, tossing the book at Asta. “Okay then, Dumbsta,” Noelle crossed her arms, using the pet name she used for him when they were younger, “What name were you thinking of?”

Asta grinned to himself, before saying, “Well… you know how one of your brothers is named Solid, right?”

“WE ARE NOT CALLING OUR BABY SOLID SILVA II!!” Noelle suddenly snapped, her face turning red with anger, causing Asta to take a step back in fear.

“No. no, hear me out, baby.” Asta pleaded, waiting for Noelle to calm down, which she did. “I was just thinking, we should continue that naming trend.”

“As in…?”

“I think we should name the baby… Liquid.” Asta revealed, putting on a goofy grin.

“Liquid.” Noelle indignantly spoke.

“Yeah!”

“That’s not a name.”

“Well, it’s not really a name, it’s more of a naming theme.” Asta explained. “You know, forms of matter! Solid, Liquid, and- yeah, you get it. And besides, I’m practically naming him after you!” Noelle raised an eyebrow at this. “And I’m not saying that because your Magic is Water-Based, I’m saying that because you can-“

* * *

“Seriously?” You and Grey?” Magna asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I was surprised myself. Didn’t even see myself as the romantic type, really.” Luck spoke, with his usual smile.

“Damn!” Magna cursed, pushing up his glasses. “First Asta, then Charmy, now you? If this keeps up, 5-10 years from now, I could be all alone, while you’re all happy doing your happy couple things! Hell, Asta’s got a baby on the way, even!”

“It’s not so bad being single, really.” Luck spoke, before being cut off by a door flying open, water spraying everywhere. When the water died down, Asta was revealed, his spiked hair completely soaked, his clothes ripped to shreds, and his emerald irises formed the shape of “ **K.O.** ” in his eyes.

“For example, one slip up, and that could be you.” Luck quipped.

* * *

“I’m sorry, but you deserved that.” Noelle spoke, blushing while brushing her long silver hair.

“Yes, I realize I was out of line, and it was inappropriate. I’m sorry too.” Asta apologized, while putting on a fresh change of clothes. Noticing Noelle wouldn’t turn to look at him, he grabbed her waist, and hugged her tight. “I’m really sorry, honey. I shouldn’t have said something so inappropriate…” Asta put on a fake baby voice, which turned Noelle’s expression from an hard, angry one into a soft, understanding one, before she returned her boyfriend’s hug.

“Even if you apologize, it doesn’t change that you aren’t taking this seriously.” Noelle muttered.

“Look, it’s okay. Because a half a second before you blasted me, I thought of another name.” Asta went closer to Noelle’s ear. “How about…”

Noelle perked up at the baby’s name. “That’s beautiful.” Before they separated, they shared a short, tender kiss, before separating, smiling at each other. But suddenly, Noelle covered her mouth, and clutched her stomach.

* * *

“You’ll be okay… I read this only lasts about until the end of the first trimester.” Asta said, handing his girlfriend a napkin. “So far, it’s been, at least two and a half months, I think.”

Noelle sighed, wiping her mouth. “I can tell this baby’s gonna take a toll on me… On us both.” The royal leaned against her boyfriend. “But still, I guess we’ll get through this.” She then washed out her mouth of the bile in her mouth.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Asta said, hugging Noelle once more. “We’ll get through this... But come to think of it…”

“Hm?”

“Do any of your siblings know about your… situation?” Asta asked.

“Well, seeing as how my family are royalty, and my eldest brother being the Wizard King, I have the faintest feeling that the youngest daughter of the Silva family, one of the most prestigious royal families in the Clover Kingdom, was impregnated by a magicless peasant from the sticks, doesn’t seem like it’d go down well with any of them.” Noelle explained.

“They’re gonna find out eventually, you know.”

“Of course I know that, Dumbsta! I figure as soon as the Second Trimester begins, then it’ll be safe to break the news to them.” Noelle continued.

“But wouldn’t it make more sense to just tell them now?” Asta asked.

“W-Well…”

“Tell you what, when you tell him, I’ll be right at your side, okay?” Asta whispered.

“Fine.” Noelle mumbled, blushing.

“What was that?”

“I said Fine!”

“Good girl.” Asta smiled. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way… I think that we should take care of something else that’s been bugging me for a while.” Asta stood up.

“What are you talking abou-“ Noelle began, before noticing the look that formed on her boyfriend’s face. “You wish.”

“C’mon! We literally haven’t done it in two months! I’m aching here!” Asta moaned.

“No! Our squadmates can hear us outside of these walls, not to mention what it could do to our baby!” Noelle refused.

“Actually…” Asta slyly began, wrapping his arms around Noelle. “…sex won’t do anything to it at all.” Asta rubbed her shoulders, which made Noelle feel relaxed. “So? How ‘bout it? You down for a little romp?”

“Mmmpf… Aaaahh…~ Wha-? Of course not!” Noelle told the Vice-Captain, blushing.

“Well, what’s the worst that can happen? You get pregnant again?” Asta asked.

“Wha- I- You- I mean-“ Noelle stammered, her pale face turning a shade of reddish-pink. The royal then turned to her boyfriend and pushed him onto the bed. The Water Mage crossed her arms, looking down at Asta, with an intimidating glare.

“Uh, Noelle? You’re looking kind of scary right n-“ Asta begun, with Noelle cutting him off, kneeling in front of him.

**(A/N: KIDS LEAVE.)**

“This is a one time thing, you hear me?” Noelle took off Asta’s pants, whipping out his large dick. _‘My goodness, it’s bigger than I remember!’_ Noelle stared at the appendage with wonder, before diverting her attention to Asta. “You better appreciate this service.” Noelle remarked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The royal slowly opened her mouth, putting the bulbous head into her mouth. “Haaaah… Noelle…” Asta groaned.

Noelle licked the glans of the penis, before snaking out her tongue to lick the underside of Asta’s penis, not breaking eye contact with her boyfriend for even a second. Suddenly, she lowered her head, as she had begun taking his length to the back of her throat. Asta let out a moan, which pleased Noelle. The water mage slowly took Asta’s second head into her throat, her eye twitching from fighting off her annoying gag reflex.

“Noelle… Noelle!” Asta groaned, throwing his head back from the pleasure.

 _‘I can tell he’s close. Well the, in that case…’_ Noelle suddenly let the member out of her mouth, taking off her dress, leaving her in her underwear. She proceeded to unclasp her pink bra, letting her swollen breasts hang.

“Why’d you stop?” Asta asked, breathing heavily.

“Because Mimosa did something like this, didn’t she?” Noelle asked, wrapping her tits around Asta’s cock, licking off the precum off of the head.

“Yeah, but what does that-“ Asta began, but Noelle put her finger on his lips, cutting him off.

“I’m not gonna lose to her, even if we agreed to share you.” Noelle remarked, starting suck on Asta’s lower head. She began to moan as she took his dick deeper in her mouth, as did Asta, but he did so not to alert the others.

“A-Aah! Noelle, I’m about to-!” Asta called out, before gripping Noelle’s head, so she couldn’t escape. His cum shot into her mouth like a roaring tidal wave, which had overflowed into Noelle’s throat, and started to overflow into her mouth. As soon as she pulled away, cum leaked out of the royal’s nose, and she got blasted with rope after rope of Asta’s cum.

“*cough* You don’t hold back, do you?” Noelle asked, coughing.

“Yeah…” Asta panted, contently. “Since you did mine, I guess I’ve got to do yours now, huh?”

Although she was still somewhat dazed by the aftermath of her blowjob skills, Noelle’s face turned red and her eyes widened, as she realized what Asta meant by that. Before she could protest, she found herself on her back, panties off, and legs in the air.

“Here goes…” Asta slowly dragged his tongue out.

“W-Wait! Don’t- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Asta’s tongue had contacted Noelle’s clit, which made her writhe in pleasure. Luckily for him, she was so sensitive. He continued to assault Noelle’s dripping wet slit, before the silver-haired royal covered her mouth, in order not to scream, as she squirted her juices on her boyfriend. She fell backwards onto the bed, still shivering from her orgasm.

“You okay?” Asta asked, laying next to Noelle, whom was trying to catch her breath.

“Y-Yeah…” Noelle breathed, looking at Asta’s half-erect dick. “Do you still want to…”

“Well, I think we got a monkey off our backs, didn’t we? So I guess there’s no real reason for us to go all the way, now.” Asta said, kissing Noelle on the cheek.

“Ah, thank the Gods. I don’t think I can move anymore.” Noelle replied, smiling. “Well, at least we got the tough stuff out of the way, didn’t we, Asta?”

No response.

“Asta?” Noelle looked over, seeing the Black Bulls’ Vice Captain sleeping, with a smile on his face. _“He’s asleep. Of course.”_ She kissed his forehead. _“Sweet dreams, my wonderful knight.”_ Then the princess touched her slightly enlarged stomach. _“And I can’t wait to see you, my splendid child. I’ll await your arrival…”_

Noelle began to doze off herself, covering herself and Asta with the covers, as she muttered the words, “…Mavis Silva…”

* * *

**Epilogue**

Finral, Luck, Magna, and Asta were taking a stroll through the Common Region of Clover, and shopping for supplies.

“Okay, we’ve got super-absorbent diapers, bottles, baby food, baby carriage, toys, and and crib parts! What else are we need?” Asta said, reading off a list.

“ _We_ need a break.” Magna said, as he, Luck, and Finral were holding… everything, and Asta was holding nothing. “How about YOU try holding some of these things? They are for you, you know!”

“What are you talking about? I’m holding the list, aren’t I?” Asta retorted.

“Goddamned lucky son of a bitch knocks up a noblewoman, and we have to end up picking the pieces, if he wasn’t my superior, I’d be damn sure to knock him down a peg…” Magna muttered under his breath.

“Magna does have a point, you know.” Finral interjected. “We aren’t as all freakishly strong as you, Asta, and we kind of need to rest.”

“*sigh* Okay look, you can go back to the base if you-“ as soon as Asta begun, Finral had teleported his comrades back, with all of Asta’s stuff in tow. “-want.”

Asta stared at his list, seeing most of the heavy lifting was already done, and had only 2-3 things left to do. “Okay, just a few more-“ Asta then bumped into a person, a young woman, while he wasn’t looking, which caused the woman to fall to the ground.

“Hey, lady, are you okay?” Asta asked, outstretching his hand to help her up. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“I’m fine.” The woman replied, taking his hand, before getting up, meeting eye-to-eye with the Black Bulls’ Vice Captain, whose eyes widened before breathing the words:

“Mimosa?”


	2. Asta and Mimosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late, life happened, and then we all got fucking grounded...
> 
> :shrug: Just enjoy.

“Mimosa?”

The second daughter of House Vermillion greeted her friend/secret lover with a smile, picking up her discarded sunhat, before saying, “How are you doing, Asta?”

“Uh… okay.” Asta blurted out, somewhat nervous. Ever since their first intimate night together, Asta had seen Mimosa in a somewhat different light. And because of that, he had (somewhat subconsciously) avoiding her. “So… what brings you to this part of the Kingdom?”

“I was shopping for ingredients for a meal for a small gathering at House Vermillion’s estate, and part of the recipe calls for organic foods which only grow in the common region.” Mimosa explained.

“Oh, neat. That’s… amazing.” Asta responded, somewhat trailing off.

Mimosa cocked her head to the side, looking at the Black Bulls’ vice-captain, who had an uneasy look on his face, before she asked, “So what are you doing here?”

“Oh, uh… I’m just looking for some baby supplies, y’know, for me and Noelle. She wants us to be super-prepared when our baby comes, even though she’s near the end of her first trimester.” Asta explained, rubbing the back of his head.

“Hmm… So, where’s the supplies?” Mimosa asked.

“Well, my squadmates were carrying them earlier, and got then tired of it, and they ended up teleporting away.” Asta explained, which he explained by using his hands to emphasize what had happened.

“I see.” Mimosa responded.

…

…

Dead silence.

Asta sighed, before saying, “Mimosa… look, I-“

“Asta, look!” Mimosa pointed out an ice cream stand, which she dragged Asta over to. She ordered two cones of Ice Cream, hers being a double-scoop of cookies and cream, while Asta’s was simply a chocolate-striped vanilla cone sprinkled with nuts on top.

As the pair sat down on a nearby bench, silently eating their frozen treats, the two of them stayed silent, to the point where the normally boisterous Asta had taken notice. Just as Asta was about to break the silence, suddenly-

“So are you and Noelle looking to stay at the base?” Mimosa suddenly asked.

“Hm?” Asta questioned.

“When the baby arrives, I mean. Will you stay at the base, or will you have a place of your own?”

“Oh. Well, we’d like a place of our own, ‘cause we’d like her to grow up normal, and not have to look at Captain Yami’s mean ol’ face all day. Either that or he’d get irritated at her crying all the time and just attempt to Dimension Slash her.” Asta explained.

“Her?” Mimosa asked.

“Just a hunch, really.” Asta chuckled.

“Hmm.” Mimosa hummed. “So I guess it’s really happening, is it?”

“Yeah.”

…

More silence between the two, the only noises they made was them licking their ice cream cones, almost silently.

“*sigh* Look, I-“

“You wanna come to my house, Asta?” Mimosa interjected.

“What? Why?” Asta asked.

“I want to try on a dress for the upcoming gathering at the Vermillion estate, and I’d like your opinion on it.” Mimosa explained. “I mean, if you’re not doing anything now, I could simply ask someone else…”

“N-No! Of course, I’d be happy to help you out!” Asta replied, rubbing the back of his head.

“Great!” Mimosa chirped, dragging the knight by the hand.

* * *

**Many minutes later…**

“We’re here!” Mimosa chirped, opening the door for her friend.

Asta, wiping the sweat off his brow, asked, “Why couldn’t we fly up here, again?”

“Come, come!” Mimosa dragged Asta off to her room, completely ignoring his question. As the healing mage led the Black Bulls’ vice captain up to her room, they passed several servants, setting up for the party.

“Okay then! I’ll get the dress, just, um… wait here, okay?” Mimosa closed the door to her walk-in wardrobe behind her, leaving Asta to sit on her canopy. Upon sitting he heard a *squeak* sound, and he pulled out the squeaky thing from under his rear, pulling out a stuffed lion.

Asta snickered to himself, thinking, _‘Even at her age, she would still have something like this? I don’t blame her, really.’_ Asta laid down on Mimosa’s canopy. _‘So soft, so plush… No! Dammit! I’ve got to stay focused! I’ve got to break the ice about this!’_

“Okay, I’m coming out!” Mimosa called from inside her closet. When she came out, she was dressed in a puffy cerulean blue dress with a moderate neckline, which was lined with teal frills, all adorned with a floral pattern. “So how do you like it? It’s not too… bold, is it?”

“Oh no!” Asta objected. “I think that dress fits you perfectly!”

“Really? You’re not just saying that to be nice? Because I personally think that the top half leaves… not much to the imagination, doesn’t it?” Mimosa asked, motioning to her tight-fitting corset.

“No way! It suits you perfectly well!” Asta quipped. “If you’re so worried about what other people think, just remember: You’re not dressing up for them.”

The Second Vermillion daughter flashed a warm smile at Asta, hugging the Anti-Magic user. “Thank you, Asta. You’re always so honest.” She then gave a quick peck on the cheek, quickly turning away in embarrassment.

“Um… Mimosa, I have to-“

“Before that, Asta…” Mimosa began, her back still turned to Asta. She looked at him with an embarrassed face, before saying, “…could you… unzip me?”

Asta, feeling his heart pounding tremendously, suddenly steeled himself, before gripping the shiny piece of metal, dragging it down the dual-jagged edges of steel, all the way until Mimosa’s smooth, flawless back to him.

“T-Thank you. Now… c-could you please turn around? A-And close your eyes while you’re at it?” Mimosa stuttered, to which Asta complied. After a few seconds, her voice piped in with, “Okay, you can open your eyes.” When Asta opened his eyes, Mimosa was standing in front of him, however, she was only clad in white lingerie. “What do you think of this?”

“Well… um…” Asta stuttered.

Mimosa chuckled. “This is only something I can show you, and get your opinion of. Now be honest.” She grabbed Asta’s wrists. “Please…Tell…Me!”

“I love it!” Asta suddenly blurted out.

“Huh?”

“It really suits you, since the lingerie you’re trying to make a bold statement, yet the white symbolizes your symbolic purity!” Asta continued.

“Oh… um…” Mimosa stammered, letting go of Asta’s wrists. She then clutched her own wrist, holding it close to her fast beating heart. “I see.” Mimosa smiled once more, before crawling on top of her canopy, sitting up on her heels.

“Mimosa, what-“

“Come here, Asta.” Mimosa called to him, motioning to her lap. After a few moments, he crawled up on the mattress, taking a seat next to her. “Rest your head here.” The noblewoman requested, patting her clothed thighs. On her request, he laid his head down on her plump thighs, her tender hands running through his shaggy hair.

_“So soft…”_ Asta thought. **(A/N: And that is the only time I will do this, never ask me for anything again.)**

“So Asta,” Mimosa began, getting closer to his ear. “Do you really love me and Noelle?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, of course!” Asta responded. “But… that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” Asta turned to face her. “…I don’t want you to feel like I’m ignoring you, or anything. But since Noelle’s been pregnant and all, I can’t really take my eyes off her. Since her last mission, I’ve been working overtime to take care of her, so something doesn’t happen to her, or the baby. You get it, ri-“ Asta explained, only stopping himself when he saw tears streaming down Mimosa’s face, a forced smile across her face.

“What’s wrong?” Asta asked, jolting up from the pillowy flesh. ( **A/N: I AM NEVER USING THOSE WORDS IN THAT ORDER EVER AGAIN)**

“*sniffle* It’s nothing…” Mimosa said, wiping the tears from her face. “You two are just starting a brand-new life together, and I kind of feel guilty because you were forced to do it this early because of me!” More tears fell. “I just feel that if I had controlled myself more, then the two of you would never have to do this, and I keep trying to get past that, but I just can’t!” She began to weep.

“Mimosa,” Asta began, embracing the red-haired woman. “Don’t feel guilty about what happened. I’m grateful for it, because if you hadn’t done what you did, I wouldn’t feel as much pride and anticipation from being a Dad as I do now.” The Black Bulls’ Vice Captain put his forehead opposite of his lover’s. “Honestly, without you, I wouldn’t know who to thank for making me feel this happiness.”

“Asta…” Mimosa cooed, capturing his lips in a kiss, which the Black Bull returned. The two suddenly laid down on the bed, continuing their intense make-out session. Before long, the two of them parted lips, catching their breaths. “Asta, it’s poking me.”

“Yeah… I know.” The two of them sat up, with Asta discarding all of Mimosa’s underwear, leaving her in just her stockings, as well as his own bottoms.

“I haven’t seen this in some time…” Mimosa smiled, slowly stroking Asta’s thick cock, almost on instinct. Suddenly, she felt a small, yet rough, object- no, 2 objects, enter her wet snatch. “Ah! That’s s-so sudden, Asta!”

As she kept pumping his cock, Asta grabbed Mimosa’s waist, pulling her body closer to him, pressing her ample bosom against his chest. “Ahh…!” Mimosa moaned, ceasing her stroking of Asta’s dick, before putting her arms around her neck. “More, Asta! More, more!”

Asta’s fingers kept wriggling in her wet cavern, as Mimosa’s breaths became more rapid and frequent, before she cried out, “Asta, it’s coming! I’m about to-!” Asta pulled out his fingers, before Mimosa’s pussy sprayed out a bit of liquid, not as much as Noelle usually did, Asta noted, but enough that it was noticeable.

“T-That’s never happened before…” Mimosa shakily spoke, Asta leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

“I guess I’m naturally talented when it comes to this, huh?” Asta grinned. _‘Plus, it helps that I learned a bit of foreplay through Noelle...’_ Asta looked down at his lover, putting a piece of rubber around his penis. “Mimosa, what are you doing?”

“Just protection.” Mimosa responded. “As much as I love you, if I got pregnant as well, then people would ask all sorts of questions.” She explained as she put the condom around his length. “Now then…” Mimosa spread her legs, exposing her wetness to her lover. “…take me, my love.”

Asta crawled to over to her exposed form, shoving his tongue in her mouth. As their tongues intertwined, Asta positioned himself to enter Mimosa’s cavern, slowly, _agonizingly_ , shoving it in inch by inch, before the entire appendage was inside of her.

“Ah!” Mimosa cried, before being cut off by Asta kissing her again. His thrusts were fast, intense, and so DAMN pleasurable! It was too much at once, and before long, she had another orgasm, her insides tightening around Asta’s thick cock.

“You came just now, didn’t you?” Asta asked.

Mimosa nodded in response. “Honestly, it’s because you’re so rou- AH!” Mimosa was cut off by Asta biting into her shoulder, whilst simultaneously thrusting in her once more. Before she could process what was happening, she once again had an orgasm.

“*pant* *pant* Sorry. Noelle doesn’t really like when I bite her.” Asta explained, rubbing his head.

“I-It’s fine.” Mimosa replied, jumping a bit when her lover began thrusting into her once more. As the Black Bull kept thrusting, he felt himself reaching his climax, he parted his lips from her shoulder, and moved on to her hardened nipples, which made her moan more.

“Asta!” Mimosa called out, as she felt the condom inside of her expand, and Asta had felt a creamy fluid rush into his mouth, as the two magic knights reached their simultaneous climax. After a full minute of experiencing their sexual high, both fell against the mattress, Mimosa tried to catch her breath, having experienced a series of orgasms. “Ahh… that was amazing…” Mimosa remarked, before she felt Asta lay next to her, which brought a smile to her face. _‘How cute…’_

“Mimosa,” Asta began, getting her attention. “Although the two of us can’t be together in the traditional way, how about… when my kid’s born, if anything happens to me or Noelle, you can take care of her, okay?”

“I would like that…” Mimosa responded, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_A Few Hours later…_ **

Mimosa woke up, seeing that Asta was gone. “I guess he went back…”

“Oh good, you’re up!” Mimosa looked up, seeing Asta in the frame of her door. “I stepped out to get something for you.” Asta pulled out a small box, revealing a ring with a heart-shaped diamond on it.

“W-Wha? Is this-“ Mimosa stammered.

“Yeah, it’s a promise ring!” Asta told her, smiling, Mimosa feeling a small ‘pang’ in her heart.

_‘Oh… I see…’_

The Black Bulls’ vice-captain slipped the ring on her right ring finger, leading to the redhead admiring the piece of jewelry.

“That’s so that you remember the promise we made.” Asta told her, winking. “Now, I’d like you to give your opinion on this.” Asta pulled out another small box, containing a pure silver engagement ring, with a diamond shaped like House Silva’s crest. “So what do you think?”

Mimosa flashed him a warm smile, before saying, “I love it.”

* * *

**_Omake_ **

“Ah…” Mereoleona sighed, taking in the hot springs’ relaxing feel.

“I really shouldn’t be here. As the Wizard King, I can’t be going off and taking breaks like this…” Nozel remarked, looking away from his rival’s sister.

“We all need some time to relax sometimes, even people of the highest of positions have to.” Fuegoleon explained.

Nozel sighed. “I suppose…”

“Cheer up, Nozel!” Mereoleona said, slapping the Wizard King on the back. “I’d expect you to be the happiest of all of us! I mean, you are about to become an uncle soon…”

“…What?” Nozel questioned, in disbelief.

“Oh, Noelle never told you?” Fuegoleon asked. “She and Asta are expecting.”

“’Bout damn time, too…” Mereoleona commented.

“…What?” Nozel asked again, in a daze. “I’m sorry, but I have to go now…” Nozel grabbed his bathrobe, quickly wrapping it around himself.

“Looks like that baby’s not gonna have a father after all…” Mereoleona commented, taking a swig of liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. I probably won't return to this storyline for a while, since I want to write around other characters and series. So... maybe a month? Two months? IDK.


End file.
